Taking Over
by Tomboy 601
Summary: The recovery program brought William back. But is Xana still in him? AxJxW OxS UxY This is the rewritten and revised version of I Want To Wipe Out Humanity. It can count for a whole other story, but it has the same basic plot. COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

Author's Note. This is the rewritten version of I Want To Wipe Out Humanity. Please R&R!

Disclaimer. I do not own Code LYOKO or anything else that pops up in this story.

Jeremy's POV

I saw William by Aelita's door again. He's been doing this ever since the recovery program brought him back. Is he stalking her? I know we freed him from Xana's clutches,

but his actions make me wonder if Xana might still exist in him.

There he goes again. He's going up to Aelita's door. I see Aelita shout at him to go away. William doesn't move. I run up to William and tell him to leave Aelita alone. William pushes me down.

"What if I like Aelita? Don't I get a chance?" William asked me angrily.

"No! You get no chance. Quit stalking her!" I replied.

William turned and left. As he did, I thought I saw a little bit of Xana in him.

Aelita's POV

Stalker. That's what Jeremy called him. Does William really like me? As in love like? I don't like him. Do I?

Odd's POV

"No! You get no chance. Quit stalking her!"

I wanted to talk to Jeremy about William, but he wasn't in his room. So I followed him upstairs to the girls' dorm. I have to admit, he was a little harsh with William.

As Jeremy stormed past me, I knew something was wrong. Did he see how William acts when he's angry? He acts so...so Xana-ish. Did part of Xana get left behind?

Author's Note: Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me...

It's my B-day and this is my present to myself! I have nobody else to give me a virtual present so I wrote chapter 1 of my revised story.

Please Review!


	2. The Voice

Author's Note: Chapter two of Taking Over is here. Please keep your eyes glued to the screen at all times and don't forget to leave a review when you're done!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

William stormed away from Aelita's dorm. Jeremy always had Aelita in check. What was he afraid of? Ever since that trip to lyoko, Jeremy had treated him differently. Like he was a bomb ready to blow.

_Who does Jeremy think he is, anyway? Why does he treat me like I'm some sort of monster?_

_Because you are._

"Who said that?" William demanded

No one answered.

"Answer me!"

William began to get scared. Was he hearing voices?

"W-Who's there?"

_I find it funny how humans are frightened so easily._

"Where are you? Who are you?"

The voice just laughed. William was scared now. No one was there other then himself. Where was this voice coming from?

_Do you want her?_

"What?"

_Do you want Aelita? Do you want to love her with no one to get in the way?_

"What are you talking about? I don't like Aelita!"

_For someone so smart, you are a very bad liar._

"I'm not lying! Why would I like Aelita?"

_She saved you from your worst enemy. Why wouldn't you like her?_

"Who's my worst enemy? What are you trying to say?"

_Your enemy is...yourself. Look hard enough and you will see who you really want._

William tried to think about the one girl he loved. The only person that came up was Yumi. And then...there was someone else. But William couldn't make out who it was. She stood right there. And yet, he couldn't see her. She looked like someone he knew. And then, the girl came into focus. It was a red-haired girl with dark eyes. She was too young to be in his grade. Suddenly, the picture changed. Another girl stood in the redhead's place. A pink-haired, green-eyed girl. Aelita.

"I love Aelita?"

_That's right. Aelita is your only love._

"What about Jeremy? He likes her, too."

_Jeremy is trying to manipulate you. He wants to get in the way of your love. Don't let him beat you._

William thought back on the way Jeremy treated him for the last few weeks. Was this voice telling the truth? Was Jeremy just in the way? The voice had sounded so convincing. He could trust the voice. The voice wouldn't lie to him...

"I won't let Jeremy get in the way of my love. Thank you, umm..."

_Xana. Call me Xana._

"Xana? I thought you were the bad guy."

_Another lie from the so-called Lyoko Warriors._

"You're right. It's just another lie.

Author's Note: If you haven't guessed it, Xana was manipulating William. Review and I'll reply!


	3. Breaking Jeremy

Author's Note: This is the final chapter, excluding the epilouge, of Taking Over. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

William watched as Jeremy went into his room. Jeremy was in the way of getting to Aelita.

_Jeremy is in your way. Get rid of him and Aelita will be yours._

Hatred clouded William's thoughts.

_That's right, William. Let your hatred for Jeremy consume you. Let it take over._

Jeremy was in the way to Aelita. In his way. William wanted to kill him.

_There's no need to go that far. If you kill Jeremy, Aelita will never love you._

XANA was right. He couldn't kill Jeremy. But what could he do?

_Break him._

William would do as XANA told him. He would break Jeremy. He would break Jeremy with the one person Jeremy loved. Aelita.

_Go to Aelita. Go to Aelita and break Jeremy._

William walked toward the girls' dorm. He soon found Aelita's room. He walked into it.

"William!" Aelita cried out in surprise.

"Aelita." William responded.

William extended his hand and caressed Aelita's face.

Aelita tensed.

"Relax, Aelita. I won't hurt you."

William's voice was so soft, so comferting.

William heard Jeremy's footsteps. He was coming to Aelita's room.

"William, what if Jeremy-"

"Shh."

Aelita was quiet.

Jeremy came closer.

William pressed his lips against Aelita's. There was no hesitation. Aelita welcomed the kiss. She wrapped her arms around William.

Jeremy opened the door.

"Aelita-"

Jeremy froze at the site in front of him. Aelita and William were kissing. Aelita had her arms wrapped around William. Her eyes were closed with pure content.

Jeremy felt as though his heart was broken in two. Aelita was kissing William and she was enjoying it. Jeremy felt tears fill his eyes.

He turned and ran. Jeremy ran all the way back into his room and collapsed on the bed. Tears were running down his face. He would never forgive Aelita for this. Never.

**Two hours later**

Aelita smiled, content with the kiss she and William had shared. He was a great kisser. And, best of all, as long as she and William kept quiet, Jeremy never had to know.

**With Jeremy**

Someone knocked on Jeremy's door.

"Who is it?" Jeremy called.

"It's Milly."

"Come in, Milly."

Milly came in and sat down on the bed next to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I, umm, I...I really like you, Jeremy!"

Milly's face was bright red. Jeremy was surprised, but quickly gor over it.

"I really like you too, Milly."

"You-you do? But, what about Aelita?"

"Aelita? We're through."

**The next day**

"Have you seen Jeremy?" Aelita asked Yumi.

"Yeah, he's over there with Milly."

Aelita walked over to Jeremy.

"Morning, Jeremy."

Jeremy ignored her and continued talking to Milly.

"Jeremy? Is something wrong?"

This time, Jeremy turned to look at Aelita.

"What do you think? You and William, kissing?"

Aelita was horrified. Jeremy had seen that?

"Jeremy, you don't undertsand-"

"I understand plenty, Aelita. You and William are going out together."

That wasn't true! Aelita had only been responding to William's actions. What made Jeremy think that she was going out with William?

"That's not tr-"

"I don't want excuses, Aelita. We are through."

With that last line, both Aelita and Jeremy could have sworn that a knife had sliced thier hearts into little pieces.

Jeremy walked away from Aelita, holding hands with Milly. Aelita watched as he left.

**With William**

_You did good, William. Excellent, in fact._

"Thank you, XANA."

_You've broken Jeremy. You've split up the group. Aelita is yours._

"Yes, Thank you."

_Now,William, I want you to do one more thing for me._

"Anything."

Author's Note: That's it. Taking Over is officially completed. I'll add the epilouge later. R&R?


	4. Epilouge

Author's Note: This is the epilouge to Taking Over. What XANA asked William to do for him will be explained in the sequel, The Big Mixup. The sequel is already uploaded with fourteen chapters, so you really can't complain.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Two months after Jeremy and Aelita's break up, Jeremy and Milly were officially the school couple. The love Jeremy and Milly shared was equaled only by the love of William and Aelita.

William finally had Aelita to himself. Aelita had come willingly to him. She wanted William to be her boyfriend.

With William out of the picture, Ulrich had no trouble melting the ice off of Yumi's heart. Ulrich visited Yumi everyday and, when he couldn't leave Kadic or was with his parents, he sent her letters aying how much he loved her and couldn't wait to see her again.

Sissi finally realized that Ulrich was out of her league and became depressed. She would stay in her room for days and refuse to attend her classes. Her father became worried and wanted to hospitalize her. When it looked like things couldn't get any worse, Odd came to her. Odd and Sissi would talk for hours on end, so naturally it came as no surprise when word got out that Odd and Sissi were dating.

The world continued, completely unaware that these things were never meant to happen.

Author's Note: All done! Taking Over is finished. If anyone's interested, there's already a sequel. Review and I'll reply!


End file.
